Of Lanterns and Stars
by thecivilunrest
Summary: Bits and pieces of the love story between the king and queen. King/Queen Three-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Tangled. _Can you believe that?

**A/N: **This was written simply because that scene with the king and queen before they light the lanterns almost made me cry. It was beautiful, even if there were no words. Estella is the queen and Robert is the king. Reviews are appreciated.

_Of Lanterns and Stars_

(1)

"Estella, honestly, pull your shoulders back. Do you want the prince to think that you're a slouch?"

Biting back a sigh Estella did what her mother told her to without comment, knowing that if she did say something she probably would get slapped and she knew from experience that the rings on her mother's hand _hurt _when they hit your face.

"And stop fidgeting! A lady sits in her chair with poise." Immediately Estella stopped all movement in her hands. She knew that her mother was nervous- all her father had left behind was Estella and some large old debts- but this was getting ridiculous. She swore internally that if she ever had children she wouldn't snap at them, she would let her daughters have nervous habits, and she would always make sure that they knew that she loved them. Estella would not turn into a younger version of her mother.

"Everything depends on this marriage, Estella. I don't think that you've grasped that." Oh she had realized that all right, which was part of the reason that her fingers were shaking so much. She was absolutely terrified of the prince, who was coming to visit later that day. Since her father died her mother had been trying to set Estella up with all of the eligible nobility around, but then got an offer she couldn't refuse when the king had asked if Estella would want to marry Prince Robert.

Her mother had leaped at the offer, not even consulting Estella and seeing if she would even want that, and now she was betrothed to the crown prince. She knew that if she displeased him in some way he would break off the engagement, just like he did to Lady Cynthia two months ago.

No one really knew _why _he had broken things off with Lady Cynthia, not even Cynthia herself, but one day he was going to marry her and the next he was not. And then he, or more like his father, asked for Estella's hand and then things had come full circle. If everything went right Estella would become princess and her mother would be able to pay off her father's debts and hopefully leave Estella alone.

"I've realized that, Mother," Estella responded, deciding that it would be better to speak back than it would be to just ignore her mother like she had been trying to do all morning.

"Well then _act _like it. Honestly!" Her mother sat down in one of the chairs across the room from Estella, with perfect posture of course, and started fanning herself. "You're going to make me faint."

_Then perhaps you should loosen your stays, _Estella thought, almost shocked by the nasty retort that had built up inside of her. Normally she would not think such things, but her temper had gotten the better of her. She bit her tongue, hard, to keep from saying it out loud.

A servant suddenly burst into the room, his face red and his breathing heavy, and interrupted Estella and her mother's alone time. Estella sent a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening. "The prince... and the king... are here... now. They... they are coming up to this room right now."

Estella's mother shot up before the message was even finished being delivered. "Thank you, Randall. You are now dismissed." Randall bowed to the duchess and silently left the room. "Estella, you know what you must do. Don't speak unless spoken to, just smile and compliment him dear, men are easily swayed. And for goodness sake, _don't fidget_!"

"Of course not, mother," Estella mumbled, the shaking in her hands starting up again. "I will not fail you." The duchess looked at her daughter as though to see if she was telling the truth, and then nodded, pleased, and sat back down.

They waited, sitting stiffly in their chairs, Estella's hands shaking, for the king and his son to come into the room. She could hear the tones of voices and the slamming of boots against stone and her heart started beating in her chest like a rabbit's. If she didn't please him... if the prince changed his mind... she was done for. By her mother and all good society, or so her mother claimed even though Lady Cynthia didn't seem to be shunned. Quite the contrary, in fact.

"Presenting His Royal Highness King Fredrick the third and his son, Prince Robert," a herald announced as the door opened. Estella and her mother stood up as the two gentlemen bowed, and they both curtsied in return. Estella was so nervous that she almost couldn't make her legs bend properly, but somehow she managed to do it. Everyone waited until the king sat on one of the most comfortable chairs in the room before they sat as well.

The duchess, of course, started the conversation. "Your Royal Highness, it's been so long since my daughter and I have visited court. Have you made any new changes to the castle?"

King Fredrick started to talk but Estella didn't listen to their chatter. Her heart was pounding so fiercely in her chest that all should could hear was a light _thump thump thump _in her head. When she realized that Prince Robert's attention was upon her mother she studied him silently.

He was broad shouldered and strong looking with black hair and blue eyes. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that. That was a good thing at least. She continued studying him. He had a kind face and while his hands looked like they could harm you Estella had a sudden feeling that they wouldn't unless absolutely necessary.

He must have felt her staring at him because he turned around. Estella promptly blushed, and then she blushed harder when she noticed her mother and the king staring at her. They must have asked her a question that she wasn't prepared for.

Estella cleared her throat. "Yes, I believe so," she said softly, and the king and prince seemed to be satisfied. Her mother, however, shot her a very nasty look before turning to the king and smiling again.

She looked down at her hands and noticed that her dress was similar in both color and texture to the chair that she was sitting on. If only she was a chameleon and could blend into her surroundings. Estella like chameleons, there were a few in the garden that Estella was familiar with. They were such funny little animals, and they got rid of the pests that could harm her flowers and she liked them even more for that.

She tried getting back into the conversation. "Why of course!" her mother was saying. "I've always so liked the seaside. It is ever so peaceful there." Estella had to keep herself from snorting. Her mother hated the ocean, she said that the sand was bothersome and that the sound of the ocean drove her crazy. Privately Estella believed that she had such a distaste for the sea because her father had unable to afford a manor there of his own.

"Yes, Prince Robert enjoys it as well. Don't you son?" The king had a kind humor about him and a twinkle in his eye as though he liked everything and somehow could find humor in everything around him. Estella liked that, especially because her father, may he rest in peace, had lacked in that area.

"I like the castle more, I think. I prefer the lake to the ocean." Estella was startled to realize that she and the prince had something in common. "What about you, Lady Estella? What do you enjoy more, the sea or the lake?"

This time Estella was ready to answer. "They both have their merits," she said carefully, weighing every word before she said them, "but I believe that the lake is better. The water is fresher and the ports cleaner." The prince nodded at her and the twinkle in the king's eye got more pronounced.

They continued talking for another quarter of an hour before the duchess suddenly exclaimed, "Why don't we go for a walk in the gardens? The heather are just blooming beautifully this time of year."

_The lilies, _Estella thought to herself. _It is the lilies, not the heather, that are blooming this time of year. _Her mother had no idea what she was talking about seeing as how she spent the least amount of time that she could in the garden. She claimed that it was because the flowers made her nose run, but Estella thought it was probably because she could not tell the flowers what to do or how to grow.

As they were walking out the doors Prince Robert offered Estella his arm and she hesitantly took it. Even through the fine cloth of his shirt she could feel the muscles that were underneath the skin. They felt very capable and she knew that he could probably pick her up if need be. For some reason that didn't reassure her.

She noticed that her mother and the king and her mother were behind them talking, and she could hear her mother's mental message loud and clear. _Talk to him! _she screamed.

"So, Your Highness..." Estella started, not quite sure where this conversation was going to go. Estella was actually shy and had spent almost her whole life in the country. She liked to read, but she doubted that the prince did, and she didn't want to humiliate herself.

"Oh, please, call me Robert." The prince- Robert- smiled at her, his white teeth gleaming. "Really, I think this whole formality business is ridiculous."

Estella had to admit that this surprised her and she found herself not quite knowing what to say. "You may call me Estella then, I suppose."

"Good." Robert gave her another pleased grin and Estella felt the knot in her stomach, the one that had been building ever since she got dressed this morning, loosen a little. He was very good at getting people to relax. "We are going to be married, after all. I think that we should get to know each other a little bit first."

She couldn't imagine knowing everything about this man. She couldn't imagine _loving _him. They were so different that they shouldn't have been compatible. She remembered the few functions that she had attended where he was present. He had always been joking and loud, so full of life.

Estella wasn't quite mousy, but she was quieter, more prone to thought when he had always spurred along by actions and the consequences didn't seem to affect him. It had been part of the reason that Lady Cynthia and he had gotten along so amiably. Lady Cynthia commanded the attention of the room that she was in and he did too, although he did so far more naturally. Together they had seemed like two shining lanterns in the dark quilt of the night sky. Estella was just a star, demanding less attention and set in their little corner of the night sky, hoping that someone would notice her along with the rest of the lanterns.

"Yes, absolutely," she said quietly. "Sire- forgive me, _Robert_, if I may ask, why did you pick... me of all people, to be your bride. Why would you push Lady Cynthia aside, for me? I am just a star, when you are a lantern." Estella could hardly believe her own audacity, but she knows that they were going to have to get this conversation out of the way. She didn't think that she would be able to stand their whole marriage, if it even occurred, not knowing the answer to that question.

"A lantern, huh? That's a good thing right?"

"Of course," she quickly assured him. It wouldn't do to have him think that she insulted him. She could feel her mother's gaze upon the two of them and she wondered if she was listening as well. Probably. She had always been a fabulous multitasker, able to stitch a tapestry and scold Estella at the same time. Estella quickly told him the metaphor that she had created for the two of them in her mind, cringing at how stupid it sounded phrased out loud.

Robert looked at her for a long moment before responding. "Lanterns are always trying to get higher and higher, aren't they? Always trying to meet the stars." He paused while Estella started to contemplate his words. He was right she suddenly realized. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked suddenly and Estella looked up at him, astounded.

"Not really," she admitted. "When you look at someone all you see is their outsides. You don't know at all what they are like underneath everything. From a single glance you can't tell whether someone is good or not, you don't know what they are really like."

"That's all very true," he agreed, "but what if... you noticed that she had grace and poise, how she could make the most lonely person in the room less lonely, the way her real smile lit up her face and made you want to see it more often? What if you saw the way that her eyes told every emotion that she ever felt and you knew that she would not lie to you? Then would you believe?"

"Perhaps." He couldn't be talking about her, could he? That would be absurd, ridiculous. "But what of Lady Cynthia? You broke off your engagement to her without a thought."

"Don't worry about Lady Cynthia. From my understanding she is going to be married to Lord Bryon of Livingsprings. And maybe I did break it off without thinking, but the first time that I noticed you, at the party at Northington..." while he paused Estella flipped through her memories of all of the parties that they had both been at. The last one had been... two weeks before she found out that he wanted her hand, "I knew that I wanted to see you smile and I didn't want anyone else to be the one to do it. And so now we are, having come full circle."

"Those are very pretty words, my lor- I mean Robert. I do hope that you meant them." If this was all a jest, some sort of dream, then upon waking Estella's heart would break.

"Of course I did. Believe me, I wouldn't be here otherwise."

**A/N: **So, as you can see, this sort of got away from me. Over two thousand words and no mention of Eugene or Rapunzel? What _is _this madness? Don't worry though in chapter two we'll see baby Rapunzel and then in chapter three we'll see them both. I decided to turn this into a three shot, obviously. So, stay tuned...


End file.
